everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Fanfarinet
Gabriel Fanfarinet [he/him], previously Gabriel Benoît, is the son of Ambassador Fanfarinet from the Princess Mayblossom. A lawyer's clerk-turned-legacy, Gabriel discovered he was the son of Jacques Fanfarinet, the last Ambassador Fanfarinet, during the events of the Manhunt. Realising that destiny was prestigious, and desperate for something for interesting in his life, he took up the offer to fulfill his father's destiny, and has since moved to BookEnd. Currently, he is training as a destiny consultant in BookEnd, as well as preparing for his final hexams at Ever After High. Despite being perpetually busy and stressed, he will tell you that he is "very honoured" to have his future role as the next Ambassador Fanfarinet. Character Personality Gabriel is a workaholic. He strives very hard to prove himself and wants "to make his mother proud", often at the detriment of social bonds and interaction. He feels a lot of pressure to keep up a professional appearance, and thinks a lot about his hireability. There's rarely a moment you'll meet him when he's not stressed. The man knows that he only has a few more years left to live, possibly, and he's determined to make them the best he can. When he has a moment to relax and think, Gabriel can be very philosophical. He wants to think, and he wants to tackle big ideas in thought, but it's difficult when most of your time is spent thinking how you're going to pay rent, or how you're going to maintain your job, or wondering whether this is all your job is going to be, and the fear that you're never truly going to settle down and actual start living/enjoying life. However, given his circumstances here, he's constantly feeling inferior. Because of this, Gabriel often works to maintain the appearance that everything is okay. He plays himself off as educated and smart, and he acts as the man who he wants to be. Often, this makes him look pretentious. Still, he will go to museums in his free time and save up money for nice restaurants and cultivate a living room full of books, so he can play at the fantasy of the person being able to "live life". He often feels that the only certainty of life is uncertainty, and pushes himself to accept that the world is predetermined, and the best way he can live is just looking at life head-on, accepting his fate, and to do his best, all he can is just work work work. So much of his life was built off change - his unstable financial situation of his mother, the death of his mother, the constant switching from job to job, and now, learning who his father was, and learning that he has a destiny to follow. Gabriel was forced to adapt around it, and he's getting sick of it. On one hand, he's scared of predictability - of living a life where nothing is interesting. He's also scared of unpredictability - will he maintain his lifestyle? Will he make it to the next week? His defence mechanisms include curating a jarring and sharp wit, which manifests as dry remarks and quips. And of course, that fake-it-until-you-make-it attitude, which make him come off as competent and smooth. He speaks very proper, he dresses very proper, all his interests and knowledge is very proper, because he is a self-made man who built himself in his dream image. Remember how adaptability is one of his best skills? With it, sometimes comes malleability. Gabriel is easily swayed by authority figures, especially if they promise a life that is both stable and interesting. Oh no. Appearance A pale young man of 18, tall, with mousy brown hair. A build neither skinny nor muscular. White, French. Has scrutinising brown eyes. Handsome, but in a cold way. Reminds you of an oil painting. Hobbies and Interests Gabriel clearly shows some sort of interest in philosophy and expresses some admiration for Voltaire -- although, that could be simply to give himself the appearance of an educated young man. He is also a frequent reader, though he only seems to read classics and rarely picks up a book written in the last ten years. He also has a fondness for art history, and cites his favourite painting as Millais’ Ophelia. Fairytale: The Princess Mayblossom How it Goes Princess Mayblossom is born, but a fairytale named Carabosse curses her to be miserable for 20 years. Thus, the princess was put into a tower to prevent any harm to her. When Mayblossom was nearly 20, her parents decided that she must be married, so they sent her portrait to every legible prince. King Merlin sent his ambassador, Fanfarinet, to make an offer for his son, but Mayblossom swiftly fell in love with Fanfarinet instead, and convinced him to run away with her, taking her father's dagger and her mother's headdress. A chancellor realised that the princess was missing, and the nurses told him about the princess and Fanfarinet. They later found from a man that he rowed the couple to an island. At the island, you probably expect the Ambassador and the Princess to be happy. Nah. Turns out that Fanfarinet was actually a huge jerk, a lazy arse, and wasn't very nice to the princess at all. Later, while the admiral men land on the island to search for Mayblossom and Fanfarinet, Mayblossom made Fanfarinet invisible with her mother's headdress, and he ended up killing the men. Later, Fanfarinet turned on the princess, about to kill her as well, but instead Mayblossom stabbed him in the face and threw him down a cliff. When Mayblossom went home, her 20 years were up, and ended up married to King Merlin's son, who was hella rad. How does Gabriel comes into it? The previous Fanfarinet was Jacques Fanfarinet, and in the few years between school and destiny, he decided that the best way to spend his life was "to go out with a bang– or several". I suppose, for the sake of brevity, you can assume what happened. Gabriel grew up with a single mother, who unfortunately passed during his teenage years. Through stoicism and resigned determination, Gabriel took night classes, worked in food service, did whatever he could to support himself. As luck would had it, sometime between those years he received a sponsorship from a sudden benefactor, and could manage to get a place as a lawyer's clerk. His main form of entertainment were public spaces like museums and libraries, and he loved wandering the streets of Paris that were filled with artists. Through this, he cultivated his dream - to do his mother proud, and be able to live a life where he was able to study and have time to do what he loved. One day, while working, two upstart teenagers showed up at his workplace. They were Airmid Valerian and Bastion Fanfarinet, who were on a manhunt for the next Fanfarinet. Gabriel, seeing this as an opportunity to lead an interesting, meaningful but short life, took it. It was not just the prestige of being a legacy that appealed to Gabriel. It was not even the role itself, but everything that entailed being a legacy, especially one of Ever After High. It was academic connections, it was being able to talk to and interact with the greatest names in the world. It was a promised future, and promised stability, and promised luxuries that would let Gabriel do what he loved. Because there were still a few years between "graduating" EAH and fulfilling destiny, Gabriel knows that he would be able to spend those years going to university, studying art history, or interning at prestigious kingdoms around the world. Since accepting Bastion's offer, he'd already been promised spots at the Serpent Queen's kingdom, one of the most famous kingdoms associated with trade. To maintain his lifestyle, Gabriel has taken up a job. He works as a trainee in a destiny consulting company in BookEnd. Opinion on Destiny When Bastion Fanfarinet offered Gabriel the destiny of the next Ambassador, he had also written the man a check. He wrote Gabriel Fanfarinet, someone who thinks greatly of financial stability, a check for three weeks worth of wages. From the very start, Gabriel Fanfarinet's impressions of legacies was tainted by idealism. Here's what Gabriel thinks of his role: he thinks that it'll be great fun, to serve some liege and run off with a princess, and be a little rude for a bit. He knows his variants, and he knows that not all of them have Mayblossom stab Fanfarinet to death. Also, he'd be a villain, and villains are important. Without him, there'd be no story. The Princess Mayblossom depends on him to keep the tradition going, and what an honour that is! Here's what Gabriel thinks of being a legacy: the opportunities! The people you meet! The promised future, the protection authorities will give you, and how universities have specific scholarships just for legacies! In other words, he's busy convincing himself that he made the right choice. Parallels *TBA Relationships Family His biological father is the previous Ambassador Fanfarinet, Jacques Fanfarinet. His mother was a woman his father had hooked up with. Gabriel loved his mother dearly and was devastated when she passed. He often emphasises how he wants to "make his mother proud". Gabriel's relationship with his aunt, Elise Fanfarinet, is a bit strained. She seems rather disappointed that Gabriel is the one with the destiny now, given the efforts she had put in "not to hurt other women, with children that they cared about". He never managed to spend enough time with Bastion, before the boy did his little disappearing act. Additionally, he has yet to interact with Adelaide, as she's off at boarding school. † denotes a dead family member, at current time (during EAH) ‡ presumably Professional and Academic Lanius Nightshade and Gabriel have a weird arrangement in which Gabriel keeps Lanius updated on news at Ever After High, and works on some bookkeeping documents for Lanius. It pays well. One thing though: Lanius swears Gabriel to secrecy (Bastion Fanfarinet does not exist. Make sure the documents have no memory of Bastion Fanfarinet). He is also affiliated with Pythia Adalinda and her mothers. They still recognise their close familial-like connection to Bastion, and despite the fact that they no longer can acknowledge Bastion's presence, they try to make do with Gabriel. Airmid Valerian is someone he knows as Bastion's companion on the very trip that led Gabriel to finding out his heritage. They don't get along too well, but Gabriel is very fond of Lanius, and does his best to respect Airmid as he holds their godfather in high appreciation. At his job as a trainee at the consulting company, Gabriel has Turnus Wyllt as one of his clients. They really don't get along, especially since Turnus Wyllt is compromising a very important job of Gabriel, which is aiding in the erasure of the existence of Bastion Fanfarinet. Friends I assume that Gabriel has friends, or else that would be a really sad existence for him. Most of these friends are probably his co-workers, or other people who frequent places he does. At his current age, Gabriel feels too old to be actual friends with Ever After High students. Outfits Gabriel's colour scheme is brown, yellow & white, in reference to the tarts, honey and milk motifs of the tale. Gallery Img-170818131826-0007.jpg|i found some old concept sketches for him? Hexagonal glasses boi.jpg|for work, Gabriel usually dons a pair of hexagonal shaped glasses Ur benoit and in charge now.png|brief summary of the Manhunt - redraw of an HH screenshot Gomens nick and gabe.png|In a Good Omens AU, Gabriel is-- surprise, surprise-- the archangel Gabriel. Polynices Crawford is Beelzebub, and this is a scene redraw. A stressed gabe.jpg|In his natural environment Millais ophelia but its gabe.png|Gabriel's favourite painting is Millais' Ophelia Quotes Trivia *Gabriel is the name of an archangel, specifically the messenger. **Likewise, an ambassador relays messages in the same way the archangel Gabriel does. **It's also a reference to the preraphaelite painter Dante Gabriel Rossetti. **Fanfarinet is the canonical name of the Ambassador in the story. **His previous surname, Benoît, was chosen as a variant of the name ‘Beatrice’. Yes, his name was in fact intended to be a reference to Divine Comedy, but this motif was later dropped. Benoît is also a common French surname, which emphasises the common, non-legacy roots he comes from. *He goes by Gabe if he's trying to be friendly to someone. You will see that he signs off his emails to Turnus as "Gabe". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Zena's Secondary Characters Category:French Category:The Princess Mayblossom